fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When Super Villains are Born/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary; Show and Tell) :Timmy: If you know everything about the most dastardly villains of all time in the Crimson Chin comics, think again. Because today in Show and Tell, I'm going to tell you a never before published origin of the Crimson Chin's arch enemies. (pulls out the comic and the screen zooms in on the comic showing the town of Chincinnati) You may already know about the Chin, aka, Charles Hampton Indigo's origin of how he became a super hero, being bitten by a radioactive handsome actor. :Charles: Well, has the radioactivity affected your love life? :(the radioactive actor took a large bite on Charles' chin) :Charles: (screams) My chin! :Timmy: After that massive radioactive bite, Indigo's life changed forever. :Charles: Feel funny! Ack! My chin is tingling! :(the radioactivity affected Charles slowly made his chin grow and made his body buff, plus giving him a superhero costume) :Chin: I am, the Crimson Chin! :Chorus: ♪Here comes the Crimson Chin♪ :Timmy: (voice) His heroic act brought fame to all of Chincinnati. One day he tested his strength and agility on the Chincinnati Highlight Tournament where he met and competed against the third best Highlight player, Ron Hambone, who wins nothing but third place bronze trophies. Hambone was about to finally win his first first place gold trophy when his tripped over the Chin's... uh... chin. Fed up with never being able to win the gold first place trophy, he vowed that he would end the Chin's career. So, he melted all of his third place trophies to form a costume fit enough to destroy the Chin once and for all. And on that day, he became none other than, the Bronze Kneecap! :(the Kneecap bends on his knee and launched a torpedo on the screen) ---- :Timmy: Next on the villain list was a country lover by the name of Frederick Ben. He loves nothing else other than farming and animals. One day, a group of bulldozers sought to get rid of the nature and take Fredrick to a company organization, but he refused. Unfortunately, his farm was destroyed and he takes his rage and frustration out on the bulldozers who ruined his life. Using his massive strength, he was able to get rid of a small neighborhood and formed a barnyard hideout so he can keep and hide what he loves. He vowed revenge and invented explosive pig grenades to give the ones who ruined his life a taste of his own medicine, and that's how he came up with the name, Country Boy! :(Country Boy threw an explosive pig grenade on the screen) ---- :Timmy: If you're fond of restaurant employees, you won't be with this one. Sarah Yartin, a professional cook with pretty looks. The Chin once loved her cooking as well as Sarah herself. They had a few dates and until the day Sarah was planning an engagement, The Crimson Chin layed eyes on someone who's just as pretty as Yartin, but more fashionable. The news reporter for the Daily Blabbity newspaper in Chincinnati herself, Beverly Boulevard. :(the Chin took off and talked to Beverly) :Chin: Anyone ever tell you you're stunning the way how you get peoples attention? :(Beverly smiled; Sarah was briefly in tears and got angry) :Timmy: Heartbroken, Sarah vowed that she will have the Chin on her side. With her vast knowledge of chemical potion, she used it on her lips to make anyone fall in love with her by blowing a kiss. Amused by her talents, she combined that with her cooking skills along with her manipulative skills to form a sleek costume along with inventing a massive spatula. Having to hold a giant utensil as her main weapon, she became Spatula Woman! :(Spatula Woman blows a kiss and hits the screen with her spatula) ---- :Timmy: And if you think Spatula Woman's bad, Jack Knock is even worse. He was a professional boxer. The Chin entered the Chincinnati boxing match where he was victorious. Jack was outraged into losing after all these years. He wants to show the Chin who the real boxer is. He met a few scientists who were forced to increase his strength. Jack was able to smash down walls with one punch. So it was goodbye Jack Knock, and hello Brass Knuckles! :(the Brass Knuckles cracked his knuckles and punched the screen) ---- :Timmy: Touching pointy stuff can be painful, especially when it comes to understanding Francisco Rogers' pain. In his Junior High days, after a sports game, the jocks always clip their toenails near his face. Wanting to show them and anyone else who made fun of his anguish feelings, he collected the jock's clipped up toenails, which is totally gross and modified them to become razor sharp. On that day, he was, the Titanium Toenail! :(the Titanium Toenail launched sharp toenails on the screen) ---- :Timmy: Logan Griffin, a sumo wrestler who can hold a constant grudge on anyone who can beat him in a sumo wresting match. Unfortunately for him, that day came when the Chin, chin-provised to take him down. Humiliated, Logan wants to push the Chin to his demise. He had help from his genius half-brother Randy to make his body a mean, stomping, wresting machine. And thus, the Golden Gut was born! :(the Golden Gut springs his mechanical gut to hit the screen) ---- :Timmy: This next villain will blow you away. Literally. Nicholas Ronald. He was once an employee of the Daily Blabbity who always has his hard work blown away by other reporters, mostly by accident. Enraged, he wants to show them what it's like to have what you've accomplished blown away. After being taken to custody after a tantrum during work, he was digging for random left-over objects around the prison backyard and used it to his advantage and revenge. He noticed he can use this outfit to suck and/or blow away anything and anyone who gets in his way. So beware of the windy destruction from the Iron Lung! :(The Iron Lung blows on the screen) :Timmy: Eugene Parker, he's always been a fan of money and cash during his childhood. His parents thought he was being too uptight with his love for money and took it to a safe place where he won't be too obsessed. Eugene does not like the idea one bit. So, he snuck into his parent's vault and stole his cash back. And he did more than just that, he melted them and formed a costume fit enough for his love of money. So, if you're looking to have some cash in your pocket, you best steer clear of the Copper Cranium! :(the Copper Cranium uses his wrecking ball on top of his head to hit the screen) ---- :Timmy: Last, but not least is the 70's loving shorty, Tony Steven. In his youth, he was the size of a five year old and was never able to grow during the times he grew up. Made fun of and mocked by his size, Tony proves otherwise by making something very massively tall. Tall enough to show who's the one with the biggest brain. So says, Gilded Arches! :(Gilded Arches stomps on the screen with his tall shoes) :Timmy: Combined together to take down their main target, the Crimson Chin, these baddies formed an alliance and call themselves, the Body of Evil! :(The Body of Evil make a villainous pose) :Chin: (voice) Surrender, fiends! :(the villains gasp when they heard the Crimson Chin; the camera points to the Chin standing heroically on a rooftop; the villains charged to the Chin and the Chin charged to the villains;'KER-BLAM!)'' :'''Timmy: And that's the origin story of the Crimson Chin super villains, thus concludes my Show and Tell. Well? :(camera points to Crocker who gives Timmy an F) :Timmy: Perhaps I should've mentioned Olga Frost or H2Olga, or maybe I should've started with the Nega-Chin and how he got connected with Hair Razor. Oh, well. That's a story for another time. :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts